purple_life_the_story_about_the_killerfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Cat Blue
Purple Cat, also known as Vincent Blue '''and is the protagonist of the series known as "A Purple Life". He is an overall very unstable and violent character, shown taking joy in hurting Puppets. Appearance Purple Cat is a cat with bright purple fur. He has long hair, of which he wears down. His eyes are a bright yellow. He is seen consistently carrying around a broken pendant. He is enough tall and kinda muscular. His work uniform consists of a navy blue security vest with a golden badge, a black tie, and black jeans with a silver buckle. He also adorns white contacts. In his casual outfit, he wears a black hoodie with varying purple markings. He also wears ripped jeans. As a child, Purple Cat wore a cyan sweater with indigo stripes, accompanied by jeans. Personality '''Overview Purple Cat is described by Emily to have a "Weird Personality". He appears to be two-faced, acting nice towards strangers to hide his true identity. However, he is extremely hostile towards people he dislikes, or more specifically, Puppets in general. He is described to be sarcastic and cruel towards his victims, slaughtering them with a smile. He has Nightmares every night, most of them being about his father killing him. Purple Cat is apparently scared of his father and avoids him at all costs. This stems from the trauma he suffered as a child. Purple Cat has Acrophobia or a fear of heights. Despite this, he loves to be in high buildings. He also has Claustrophobia. He suffers from Depression and Schizophrenia. On the inside, Purple Cat is actually very sensitive and it's easy to make him cry. However, he hides this and he cries only when he is alone. Child Not much is currently known about his past, but Vincent was apparently very kind and sensitive. He was honest with everyone, but as a result was somewhat of a coward. He was apparently bullied a lot as a child, but after befriending Puppet Master, the bullying ceased. Relationships 'Puppet Blue' Puppet is like a son to Purple Cat. When Puppet was a child, Purple Cat kidnapped him in an attempt to murder him. However, Purple Cat realized that he could not bring himself to kill a child. Puppet seems to think of Purple Cat as his father, unaware of what Purple Cat does for a living. Puppet does not know that Puppet Master is his true father. Puppet Master Carrilon Puppet Master despises Purple Cat. Puppet Master was Purple Cat's best friend up until Puppet Master found out about his true feelings resulting in the two no longer being friends, and for Puppet Master to bear resentment. Not much else is known about their relationship. Arthur Blue Arthur is Purple Cat's biological father. Arthur apparently abused Purple Cat every day as a child, resulting in serious amounts of trauma. According to Katie, Arthur was very kind before. It is unknown what happened to him, but he apparently turned Evil. Katie Blue Katie is Purple Cat's biological mother. She died due to unknown reasons, which have yet to be revealed. Purple Cat really loved Katie, as she was the only person who never hurt him. Katie apparently became afraid of Arthur after he turned Evil, and was at a loss of what to do. She sheltered Purple Cat as much as she could. Catreen Blue Catreen is Purple Cat's biological sister. It is unknown what kind of relationship they had. Trivia *He has his own roleplay and ask blog on Tumblr. https://ask-purple-cat-blue.tumblr.com/ *He suffers from Depression, Schizophrenia, and Claustrophobia as a result of his childhood. *He has multiple scars all over his body, most likely from his father. *He is madly in love with Puppet Master, to the point that he is the only thing that Purple Cat desires. Gallery 2.png 3.png 4.png|Purple Cat waving a Gay Rights Flag. 5.png pc xd.png purplemaster2.png 22.png 28.png 34.png|Purple Cat in Prison sexypurplecat.png 10.png|Teenager Purple Cat References Category:Male Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Adult Category:Evil